New Human in Ooo
by Joy98989
Summary: Joyce is a normal girl untill she wakes up to find herself in Ooo! Will she ever get back or will she stay there forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Meet Up

I think this it rated T teens and pre-teens who love adventur time! FyI if i do this () that means a person is thinking.

Capter One: The Meet Up

Joyce woke up feeling cold. I look around my surraundings, it was snow and ice moutains it was very familar. As i got up i notice I had a dress on but i still have my backpack with my stuff that i need. I grabed my white owl eared hat and put it on. (I just need to change my clothes now were can I-) "Hello newest princess come here so i can take you to my to your cage" someone said behind me. I turned aroud to see who he is. (ice king! wait so if that's ice king that means... I'm in adveture time! But how did I get here and why am i here?) "Princess why are you thinking so hard just say yes" ice king said.

"I am not a princess and if i were i will never go with you!' I said

So you want it the hard way huh? So be it, here i come! Ice king said flying towards my at full speed. i ran as fast as could tring to get away but he was right behind me. There was a clearing up ahead with a gient tree i ran towards it and sat down on a stomp that was close by. (i can't run from him forever)then i thought of a plan all i have to do was to wait for him to come.

Finn was eating his bacon pancakes untill he heard a voice. "Princess i found you now come here!"

"Never!" ( I know the first voice was the ice king but who was the seconded voice) 'Jake let go see who that is" finn says

"No Finn let's watch through the window and if he captures her we"ll save her, alright? Jake replies as he walks towards the window. "ok.. Fin says and he whent he his buddy and peered out the window. There was a girl that was wearing a animal eared hat.  
" Do you think its a fish person?" Finn ask.

"I don't know man, probably is." says Jake. "Come here, Give me a hug" say the girl. The Ice king went toward her with his arms out wide not knowing it was a trap, but once he got close the girl punched the crown off his head. Then after he fell to the ground she said "like i said before I'm am not a princess so dont even think to try to capture me!"

"i'll be back right after i am healed" He said as ge got his crown and flew away.

(wow she's is pretty hot... no focus Finn evan tho you broke up with flame princess you don't know who she is) "See, i told you finn se does not need any help" Jake said

"i guess so, lets go say hi... Finn said as he looked at the window he could not believe his eyes.

"finally he is gone' Joce said out off breath as she took her hat off. (how dose Finn wear this!) Her brown hair rolling down to her solders.

"she is a human!" a voice said. (Oh no something notice me I better run) I put my hat back on and dashed into the woods.

As I ran, I found a fallen tree and sat down on it while singing a melody.

"She.. is.. a.. Human.. just.. like.. me.." finn says

"i know" Jake says "do you what to look for her?"

"yes!" Finn says. He ran outside and got on jake as he grow bigger untill he was taller as the trees. They looked for about two hours.

"Finn can we go now" Jake says " I am so tired"

"ok..." Fin starts saying untill he hard a voice "After that voice Jake" They rush towards that voice untill thet could see her in a clearing

"Over there Jake as here got to his normal size they got closer.

Joyce was singing untill she heard a snap of a twig. She quickly rose up looking around. "Show your self" she said. A couple of seconds later a boy and a dog walked towards me. (Finn and Jake...) "Are you a human" Finn asked in a hopeful tone. I nodded as I took off my hat and my hair fell down. "I'm Finn and this is my dog Jake he said. "Do you want to give you a tour of Ooo" Finn asked. "Sure" i said as i got on Jake's back and took off.


	2. Chapter 2 On There way to PB

Chapter Two: On There Way to Meet Princess Bubblegum

Author's Pov

I am sorry for the last one. I have a really old compter but I'm going to keep on trying. Anyway I'm going to do the point of veiw so its easier. Lets get on with the story.

Joyce's Pov

As Jake started walking, I looked around at the scenery. (The grasslands is evan pretter now that I'm here. How did I evan get here?)

Flashback:

Joyce is walking on the sidewalk. It was around 9:00 and she was just leaving her best friend's was almost to her house when she saw a light behind a big bush. Her parents were on a science trip and won't come back in a couple of months, so she decided to go closer. As she got closer she saw a giant blue portal. She tried to run away, but the portal sucked her in and she blacked out.

Joyce Pov:

I noticed that I was not wearing my owl ear hat so I put it on right away. "Nice hat, where did you get that from" Finn asked.  
"My best friend gave it to me where did you get yours?" I replied. He looked at the  
beautiful sunset for awhile then answered.  
" I don't know, Jake told me that I had it when his parents found me" Finn said. ( am so stupid. I forgot that he was found by Jake's parents.)  
"Where are we going? I asked trying to change the subject.  
He looked at me with his sea blue eyes. " We are going to the candy kingdom" Finn said excitedly. I opened my back pack that I usually carry around. There was a week set of clothes, a light blue plastic bottle, a gas mask ( my dad gave it to me when he retired from the army), a lighter, and a small plastic bag with some pineapple that Abby (Joyce's best friend) gave me so it's still fresh. I also have my purple phone."We are here" Finn said. I looked up and saw the colorful candy kingdom.

Finn's Pov:

"We are here" I said. She looked up at the candy kingdom with her beautiful light green eyes. ( wow... no Finn you don't evan know who she is.) I got off Jake's back and we went into the candy kingdom. While we went though the kingdom all the the kingdom, all the candy people were staring at her wispering. I looked at her and it looks like she's terrified but tring to hide it. (I wonder what their are talking about? They are probably talking about her.) I thought about how to make her feel calm, then I realised what I have to do. I slowly grabbed her hand and it looks like she's starting to relax. "Thanks" She said in a small voice. " Your welcome" I said not noticing I blushed.

Jake's Pov:

While we were heading to PB (Princess Bubblegum) almost all of the candy people close by was staring at us whispering stuff like "Is she one of those fish people?" and "Dose't Finn know that is a fish person?". ( I guess they don't know she is human, but we thought she was a fish person too, well untill she took her hat off.) I was about to say something until Finn started holding hands with her. Thank.. You.. She said in a soft terrifdied. "Your welcome" Finn said blushing. ( I think that I just found Finn's new girl friend. Now to find a way to set them up.)

Joyce's Pov:

(I just hate it when people stare!) Then Finn grabbed my hand and I felt safe. Looking straight at his eyes I whispered thank you. " Your welcome." He said while blushing. ( DID HE JUST BLUSHED AT ME! I hope so because he is.. wait is he still with Flame Princess or not. I should ask him later when we are at the tree house. "Hello Finn!" Said a sweet voice.  
'Hey PB" Finn replied. I looked up and notice that I wonder off thinking and that we are at the stairs of the castle. There is Princess Bubblegum a tall pink girl with pink clothes going down the stairs. Once she was in front of us she stopped."Finn, who is she?" PB asked completely ingoring me. "My name is Joyce" I said.

Author's Pov

Please write a review, but keep in mind that this is only my second time writing so don't be so mean. I will write again some time soon.


End file.
